


The Wardens

by RavenCall70



Series: Origins of Ferelden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Ravyne Cousland thinks Alistair is the cutest thing ever. Flirting and blushing ensues.





	The Wardens

I couldn't get over how handsome Alistair was. Tall, blonde, high cheekbones, easy-going nature. He was like a faithful puppy, always wanting to make people happy with a joke or silly remark, but afraid to say the wrong thing.

He was endearing and he was a Grey Warden. Despite his constant self-criticism, it was obvious there was a strong-willed man inside. If there had been any truth to all his self-doubt and his faults, he never would have become a Warden or survived the joining.

I knew I was acting like a swooning maiden who'd never been paid a compliment by a man before, but I couldn't seem to help myself. Every time Alistair talked, I would catch myself straining to hear what he was saying. When we were in camp, I couldn't keep from staring at him when he wasn't looking.

It was on one of these nights when I was imagining what he looked like without his armour, when he caught me staring and asked if we could speak in private.

My heart was hammering so loud when I crossed the camp to stand before him, I thought for sure everyone could hear me. I found myself staring into Alistair's sky blue eyes, my breath caught in my throat as he gazed at me. What could he possible want to talk about? We'd been chatting the whole time we'd been out killing darkspawn and again on our trek back to camp. What more could he want to discuss?

"You know, I've never met a woman like you before." He said.

"What do you mean? A woman like me?"

For once, Alistair wasn't shy or uncomfortable and I felt myself leaning closer to hear his every word. It was so unlike his usual manner, I felt my pulse speed as I imagined his soft lips on mine. Shaking my head, I tried to paste a neutral mask on my face which I was certain looked like a love-sick puppy.

"Beautiful, strong, capable... and you're so easy to talk to. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sort of." He hedged and I kicked myself for interrupting him.

"Go on Alistair, what did you want to say?"

"You know I was mostly brought up in the Chantry right?"

I nodded, frowning at the mention of the Chantry. What was he bringing that up for?

"Well, I've had a pretty sheltered upbringing. I'm sure you've had your fair share of suitors. I was just wondering if you had anyone special back home, or uh... something."

"Something?"

"You know, a man who's waiting for you to come home to him."

"No. There's no one waiting for me Alistair."

"Really?" He couldn't hide his surprise. "I'm sorry, I just find it hard to believe someone so beautiful hasn't been promised to someone already."

"My parents weren't big on that sort of thing. My father wanted me to find someone I cared about. It wasn't popular with the other nobles of course, most of the court thought he was being over-indulgent, but they also didn't want their sons courting someone who was deadly with knives."

Alistair laughed. "Yes. I suppose that might give a few mothers pause."

"Why are you asking me about this? Surely you didn't call me over here to talk about suitors I might have."

"Well... yes and no. I was just thinking. I know we haven't known each other very long and we have an archdemon to kill, but I... I like you. A lot. I was curious about... well, you know."

"Actually I don't. What are you getting at?"

"I really, really like you and I was wondering if you might ever feel the same. About me, I mean." He stammered. "There, I said it."

"You mean do I like you?" I felt my cheeks flushing. "Yes, Alistair. Of course I like you. You're a very capable soldier."

"Just a soldier?" His face fell. "Well alright. I guess I can't expect much more than that. I mean, we have just met and everything, and I'm not exactly a prize. I don't know how to talk to women and I really don't have a lot of experience with those of the fairer sex. So right. Well, can we talk about something else now? I'm feeling really warm all of a sudden."

"Alistair." I said, trying to make my tone as soothing as possible. "You didn't let me finish. I like you because you're very attractive and sweet and handsome. You're a gentleman Alistair and I like you a lot."

"Really? Why?"

I laughed. "Oh Alistair, if you only knew how rare a man you are, you wouldn't have to ask."

"You mean you aren't bothered by my lack of experience? Or how I always seem to say the wrong thing?"

"No." I said, taking one of his hands in mine. "In fact, I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you."

Alistair's face turned crimson. "Kiss me? Me?" He stammered. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Would it be alright Alistair?"

"I..." He stammered, his hand squeezing mine in response. "Yes. I would like that, very much."

I leaned into him as he let go of my hand to place it behind my right ear. Cradling my head in his palm, he leaned toward me his eyes closing in anticipation as the soft touch of his lips met mine. I returned his soft pressure with pressure of my own, a groan escaping me as I deepened the kiss, his body pressing into mine with desire.

I placed my hand at the back of his neck and drew him closer to me as his lips parted and began to tentatively explore me. Our bodies pressed together as the kiss lengthened and deepened and I stifled a giggle as he growled in response to my touch.

Reluctantly I let him go, his eyes glazed with happiness as we parted. I felt unsteady and kept my hand on his arm, seeking support in case I might stumble.

"Well." He said, recovering his voice. "That was completely unexpected and better than I could have ever imagined, not that I'm very good at imagining things. Usually I imagine being eaten by dragons or waking up naked in a public place."

"You're a very good kisser Alistair." I said, smiling at his embarrassment.

"I am? Well that's good, I think." He replied, embarrassed again. "I'm sorry. That was... wonderful. I can't believe you let me kiss you."

"And I can't believe you haven't kissed anyone before. But I think we could use more practice. Don't you?"

"I... yes, of course. Very good idea. Lots more practice coming right up. Anything for you." He said, bending toward me again, his eyes filled with love.

 


End file.
